


that's human nature at its best

by Hellonightmares



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elena Gilbert/Everyone, F/F, F/M, Lots of people are mentioned but it's about elena so I just tagged her, One Shot, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: everyone falls in love with her, that’s elena’s curse.





	that's human nature at its best

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Fools by Lauren Aquilina, this is my first time doing something like so let me know if it's obvious enough who the characters are

everyone falls in love with her, that’s elena’s curse.

 

1.

to begin, was this little girl on the playground, her first best friend -she would play the knight in their imaginary games and pretend to save her, the princess; she would be the first to show her magic, real magic and it was only then when she lit up at what the girl could do, that she knew that she loved her, that she would do anything to protect her, and she did; she fought for her, she bled for her and tried her hardest to be her knight even though she now knew that she wanted to be but never would be the prince

 

2.

this boy who she grew up with, their parents were always together so they were too; he let her have the best toys and always saw her as second to none; he would never have left her side if she had asked (he would have done anything she wanted if she had only asked), never abandoned her; before her life became tragic, she cared for him the way he had always cared for her, but he knew it wouldn’t last forever -and it didn’t; nevertheless he stayed by her side in case she ever wanted him again (she never did)

 

3.

this girl was her other (second) best friend and she would try her hardest to stay away and be malicious towards her but how could she, she loved her and despite her best efforts she couldn’t be without her; she taught her how to flirt and kiss boys and instantly regretted it because she was now even more irresistible to every handsome face nearby and even though she loved to compete, she didn’t think this was a game she could win (it wasn’t); she became a someone, something else and tried to move on but found herself always coming back to her

 

4.

similarly this boy also tried to keep his distance from her but he actually succeeded, kind of; when they were young he taunted and teased her while secretly thinking she was the most wonderful person in the entire universe; they were friends in the vague sense, in the sense that their parents were parents were close, the sense that they went to school together, the sense that a lot of their friends were each other’s friends, in the sense that when they got drunk at parties they would make out and not tell anyone; later he would become one of her protectors but she never noticed him as anything more and he would often replay those drunken nights in his mind even when he was with someone else

 

5.

this boy wasn’t really a boy at all, he looked like one and some could he say he acted like one with an old soul but really he had been around for a while and in his time he had never come across someone quite like her; he had known her other version who he had thought he had loved but he realised that he was wrong in admiring the other’s sharp nature and that she was the only one he could even think about being with ever again; they did get close but he had secrets that he kept close to his chest and the fact that he was never completely truthful with her was, in her opinion unforgivable behaviour, he was devastated but understood (thinking that she would eventually some back to him) but she let him go forever

 

6.

comparably, this boy also kept secrets of a similar fashion but he was crueller and liked to _take take take_ ; he had met her years before but she no longer had that memory so when they met (again) it was accidental and he had forgotten how she made him feel and couldn’t take his eyes or mind off her; he had thought he had loved the one before her but that turned out all to be a lie, a trick, so he felt he needed to prove himself by not falling for her -he failed; they were strangers, friends, enemies, lovers and then strangers again; he was dangerous and did what he wanted, even when it came to her which ultimately was their downfall

 

7.

this boy had been around so long that he had fallen in love with two versions of her already but that wasn’t why he wanted her (at first); he wanted, no needed, to cure himself and she was a necessary part of that so he did everything in his power to take her, to have her but (of course) he fell for her; he was the most savage of everyone that had ever felt this way about her, he was a cruel monster who had done terrible things but sometimes (occasionally) he let his emotions get the better of him and gave her the chance to be free, thinking that she would choose to be free with him; she didn’t

 

8.

this girl knew her from the start, she loved her truly and purely even though sometimes she sometimes hated who she could be; she knew about the loves of the others but in the end she chose her; herself


End file.
